Kids in America
(DLC) |artist = (The Just Dance Kids) (JDK) |year = 1981 |mode = Solo |dg = (Tanto na série principal quanto em JDK) |difficulty = |effort = |nogm = 6 (a partir de JD3) 2 (JDK) |pc= (JD) (JD3) |gc= (JD) (JD3) |lc= Bright Turquoise (Remake)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ (Remake) ( ) |picto = 66 (JD) 59 (JD3) 46 (JDK) |perf = Julia Spiesser (Série Principal)https://youtu.be/QX0CzE3FUes?t=13s Kendall Glover (Kids) |codename = KidsInA (Main) KidsInAmerica (JDK) |}}"Kids in America" por (um cover por The Just Dance Kids é usado em ) está incluido em , (como uma DLC) e . Dançarina A dançarina é uma colegial. Ela tem cabelo roxo em duas tranças, uma camisa rosa, uma gravata roxa e branca listrada, um colete roxo, uma saia xadrez roxa, meias rosa na altura do joelho e tênis roxo. Fundo O pano de fundo é uma cidade vazia, com uma treliça, três postes de luz e arranha-céus. Na versão de , é mais rosa e tem algumas luzes piscando atrás dos arranha-céus, junto com um nevoeiro. Um sino tocando pode ser ouvido brevemente no início da rotina. Remake No remake, o fundo tem algumas casas 2D, uma cerca, algumas setas 2D no estilo americano, cruzamentos de pedestres e sombras de arranha-céus. Existem alguns efeitos de mudança de angulação, as casas e as flechas brilham; além disso, um sino tocando pode ser ouvido no começo. A rotina parece estar ocorrendo no telhado de uma casa. Há uma cidade com muitos arranha-céus ao fundo. Movimentos Dourados Em , existem 6 movimentos dourados na rotina, em que todos são o mesmo: Todos os Movimentos Dourados: Jogue os dois braços para fora. Kidsina gm 1.png|Todos os Movimentos Dourados KidsinAmericaGM.gif|Todos os Movimentos Dourados em-jgo Existem 2 movimentos dourados na rotina: Movimento Dourado 1: Coloque seus braços para baixo. Movimento Dourado 2: Cruze os dois braços. Kidsina kids gm 1.png|Movimento Dourado 1 Kidsina kids gm 2.png|Movimento Dourado 2 Linhas Shout-Out Existem 3 Linhas Shout-Out na rotina, em que todos são o mesmo: Todas as Linhas Shout-Out: “We’re the kids in America” Aparições em Mashups Kids in America aparece nos seguintes mashups: * Livin’ la Vida Loca * Jailhouse Rock * Rock Lobster Curiosidades *The "woah" and "la la" lines are not written down in the lyrics. *The JD square of the coach has her bracelet on her left arm. This was fixed in the JD3 square. *The lyrics contain a minor capitalization error: the "Y" in "New York" (in the line "New york to East California") is not uppercase. *The background closely resembles New York City. *Some elements from the remake are recycled in Uptown Funk. *As of an unknown date, the remake found in the files has been updated to a newer onehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OI5BJNdZZQ. There are several differences between the two versions: **The coach appears to be darker and with a thicker outline. **The color palette in the updated remake is much brighter. **The older one starts with some cheering sounds, while the newer one starts with a ringing school bell. **In the older one, the coach s silhouette fades in before the opening circular effect; in the newer one, instead, the circle opens and zooms in towards the coach, who already has all her colors. **There are many more animations and zoom effects in the updated version. *In the Beta remake, the audio and video are out of sync with the rest of the routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8smazvoHaXw *The first 3 counted moves (4 on Xbox 360) are not counted as moves in the original . *In and the remake, one of the pictograms has incorrect shading: most of the shading is placed at the bottom. Also, part of the left hand is cropped out. Galeria Arquivos de Jogo Tex1 256x256 6cdf7bd00f6ce056 14.png|''Kids in America'' kidsina.jpg|''Kids in America'' ( ) Kidsinamerica jdk cover generic.png|''Kids in America'' ( ) Kidsina jd1 pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas ( ) kidsina jd3 pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas ( ) Screenshots Em-Jogo Kidsina jd1 menu.png|''Kids in America'' no menu do kidsina jd routinemenu.png|Tela de seleção de rotina do kidsina jd3 menu wii.png|''Kids in America'' no menu do (Wii) kidsina jd3 coachmenu wii.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (Wii) Kidsina jd3 coachmenu xbox360.png|Tela de seleção de dançarina do (Xbox 360) kidsinamerica jdk menu.png|''Kids in America'' no menu do kidsinamerica jdk start.png|Tela de inicio do Bastidores Kidsina kids bts.jpg|Bastidores ( ) Elementos Beta Kidsina beta remake.png|Screenshot do remake beta Outros Kidsina picto error.png|Pictograma errado Videos Kim Wilde - Kids in America (1981) Kids In America (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Kids in America - Just Dance Gameplay Teaser (US) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 Gameplay Teaser (UK) Kids in America - Just Dance Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Wii graphics) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Xbox 360 graphics) Kids in America - Just Dance Kids Kids in America - Just Dance (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance 3 (Extraction) Kids in America - Just Dance Now (No GUI)|Beta remake Referências en: es:Kids in America ru:Kids in America de:Kids in America Categoria:Músicas por Kim Wilde Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 1 Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance Kids Categoria:Músicas em Just Dance 3 Categoria:Músicas em DLCs Categoria:Julia Spiesser